


FEBRUARY, 2019

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Words of the Day [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Bat Family, Batfamily, Gen, M/M, Marvel/DC crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: I have bad time management skillz, and I suck at sticking with habits





	1. largesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 1, 2019
> 
> largesse /lahr-ZHESS/
> 
> noun 
> 
> : generosity

Jason didn't want to admit it, but it was all thanks to Bruce's largesse that he was able to buy the snots some ice cream.

The old man literally threw a leather wallet at his face, just as Alfred was driving him out to work that morning.

For some reason, he found himself riding his bike at the crack of dawn, down the road back to the manor, where for some reason, —he really didn't care to ask about— the brood have come back home. 

 

His homing instincts have gone awry, probably.

 

Dick was ecstatic. Cass was indifferent, but seemed to enjoy the company. The brat looked like a rabid dog, but he always did. While Tim was half-asleep anyway, his opinion on Jason's arrival didn't matter. 

 

Alfred was grateful, for the full house. The amicable air he brought with him swept the lingering confusion and hostility under the rug, and Jason, at that moment, removed his helmet and slouched in relief.

The next morning was the same: loud voices shouting over each other, with warm food and hot beverages served at the table; mornings at the manor was one of Jason's favourite moments.

 

With Bruce at work, and consequently Alfred was out too, it was Dick in charge, and he took it upon himself to egg Jason to buy them all ice cream for lunch.

Surely, Jason would be okay with spending a couple bills on the twats and Cass, but before driving back to Gotham, he spent the last of his money on some meals he gave out to homeless kids he found living under a bridge. He bought them a couple blankets, gloves and scarves too, to keep warm in the last, and probably the longest of winter nights.

 

So he swallowed his pride, and asked the old man for some. Of course, he left out mentioning what he'd buy with it, but not forgetting to slip a _"the brats wanted me to buy 'em some"_ in his dialogue, and he was sure as heck he saw Bruce's ears perk at that, and Alfred comically raise his eyebrows in wonder from the driver's seat.

 

Jason didn't want to admit it, but it was all thanks to Bruce's largesse that he was able to buy the snots and Cass some ice cream.

That, and seeing the idiots and Cass happy made him happy.


	2. portend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 2, 2019
> 
> portend /por-TEND/
> 
> verb 
> 
> 1 : to give an omen or anticipatory sign of
> 
> 2 : indicate, signify

The (man)children were avoiding Bruce the moment Alfred flipped the calendar over, ripping the January page off the ream completely.

 

Cass had been coming home more often now, and had been sending him wary glances, which Bruce would have to admit were quite terrifying in their own ways.

Dick too, was dropping by more often. Always bringing a fruit basket with him, every couple weeks. Jason still hasn't shown up, but Bruce was alert at all times. He'd see him coming up on his radar sooner or later. And it's only been five days into February, nothing to worry about.

 

Yet.

 

Tim was hanging around him any chance he could get. Even at the office, he wouldn't leave Bruce out of his sight. If they were any normal people, he would have to be careful. But this was Tim, and he was the least dangerous teen he's met, if you were on his good side.

Bruce could never tell if Tim was mad at him, or anything else; his eyes were too sunken in with the bags under his eyes weighing them down for him to really know what he could be thinking, as he sips at his coffee, loudly slurping, successfully annoying the rest of the board members at every ungodly-scheduled meeting they would hold every other morning.

 

Damian, was in the general sense, being his normal self. He also had become more docile around Cass and Jason, which Bruce considered an accomplishment. He was also leading his pets to various rooms and sections of the manor every couple of hours. He doesn't forget to check both sides suspiciously, but he did forget that Bruce has installed surveillance cameras in every corner of the house, so he can still watch Damian tiptoe across the second floor, back sliding against one of the walls, closest to the master bedroom. 

He was at lunch break, picking up a cherry tomato in his salad as he continues to watch Damian's dog, Titus, creep at his master's heels, as the boy also steps hastily across the hall, ducking behind a bookcase.

Tim had gone out to get more coffee and a bagel from the coffee shop he frequented just across the street. Bruce continues to watch in fascination as Damian tinkers with his wristwatch, before aiming it towards the hall, and presses a button on it. An item shoots out from it, so small that Bruce almost missed it. The item, that looked suspiciously like a bullet, falls onto the floor, and releases smoke.

 

From the microphone installed on the surveillance cameras, few sounds and dialogue can be picked up, depending on the distance from the camera. There was another one just above the smoke bomb from where it landed. It picks up a heavy thud, and Cass drops from the ceiling, unconscious from the smoke. Whatever sedative was in that bullet must have been strong enough to knock down an elephant if it knocked Cass out cold. He'd have to remember to ask Damian for it later when he gets home. 

Damian comes out from where he was hiding and cautiously steps towards Cass. Bruce eagerly watches, sitting at the edge of his seat, waiting for the boy's next move.

 

The boy stands before the sleeping girl, looming over her figure, as he reaches a hand over to her head. 

 

 _"Tag."_ The pre-teen's voice cracks over the microphone, before running away from Cass, heading down the hallway. 

 

"What the hell." Bruce says to himself, putting down his fork, finally tearing his eyes from the security footage. 

He wasn't sure why he had even decided to watch the live security footage at this point. Maybe he was trying to catch any of his kids off-guard? Catch them in the act of whatever preparations they were doing under his and Alfred's noses portending to a surprise birthday party for him?

 

_Maybe._

 

And maybe Bruce regrets spending his lunch time watching his son play tag with his siblings, but maybe he  _didn't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my period so I'm irritated and restless, I'm writing a bunch of these atm, brb


	3. senescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 3, 2019
> 
> senescence /sih-NESS-unss/
> 
> noun 
> 
> 1 : the state of being old : the process of becoming old
> 
> 2 : the growth phase in a plant or plant part (such as a leaf) from full maturity to death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll 
> 
> (this is like. a countdown towards Bruce's birthday, idk)  
> ((don't mind the exo tag, i'll remove it, sorry for the confusion))  
> (((i realised i haven't posted cass' birthday fic yet dsjkfhjsdn)))

Alfred, in his lifetime, has seen many kinds of people.

But if he were asked to choose, to choose this life for another one, he'd rather not.

 

He's picked up after Bruce as a child, and picked him up when he'd stumbled down after the Wayne family's dismal turn of events. From then on, he focused on Bruce's growth into adulthood, and into the person that he is today. Though the young sir may have made some decisions Alfred had rather Bruce thought about, he was still glad master Bruce was never one to regret the choices he made.

 

And one of them was bringing Richard Grayson home. 

 

It started with one boy, then another one, and another boy, now a girl is thrown into the mix, then another boy, -this time his  _own_ \- and another couple of adolescents are added into their dysfunctional found family. Though, it consequentially did add more work onto Alfred's shoulders, and more responsibility in his hands, since master Bruce wasn't the best father in the world, -but he tries his best, and that's what matters- so he not only has seen Bruce grow up and grow old, but also his children's senescence.

Some have started off on the wrong foot, but nowadays, Alfred finds them sharing a tub of ice cream between themselves, or some may had been in a rough patch with the family back then, but now was helping him ladle soup into their bowls. 

 

He really would not have wanted his family any other way. 

_(Unless if their other versions were more tidy and always remembered to separate their whites from the coloured clothing, then maybe he would.)_


	4. condone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 4, 2019
> 
> condone /kun-DOHN/
> 
> verb 
> 
> : to regard or treat (something bad or blameworthy) as acceptable, forgivable, or harmless

 

"No! For the _last_ time, Jason, I cannot allow, nor will I condone this, this- whatever this is!" Bruce was near yelling already. It was a funny scene, but Tim, Dick, and Cass know better than to laugh, not when Bruce was so distressed over Jason being his "edgy teen" self. 

"And you're not coming out of this house if you don't change out of that shirt, mister." Bruce lets out a heavy sigh, slumping against the back of the couch, watching Jason's face, sporting a smirk, with the matching teasing glint in his eyes.

 

Alfred comes in from the front door, pointing at the face of his pocket watch, with Damian at his heels. "We have to depart at once, Master Bruce. Master Jason can wear his coat over his shirt, we've honestly no time to dilly-dally. All of you! In the car at once!" He tells Dick and the others, who start snickering as they pass by Bruce. 

"You heard the man, Bruce." Jason says, grabbing for his coat, which he left draping over the back of the sofa, just behind Bruce. "We're gonna be late to your own shindig," this is when Jason makes a run for the car, laughing in his steps.

 

Bruce will never understand his kids', especially Jason's humour. He'll just have to be careful of frowning too much, meaning he'd have to ignore his dumb sons all evening, so Jason wouldn't have to flash everyone his very misleading shirt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Link ](https://www.teezily.com/en-us/mkt/back-off-i-have-a-crazy-dad-t-shirts?prop%5Bcolor%5D=white&product=1&side=front) to the shirt Jase was wearing


	5. mettlesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 5, 2019
> 
> mettlesome /MET-ul-sum/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> : full of vigor and stamina : spirited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have excuses why I'm so late

"Having all the boys home has proven to be quite rowdy and rambunctious, does it not?" Alfred says as he continues chopping vegetables for the stir-fry. Captain America, Falcon, and the Winter Soldier had volunteered to lend hands. They were preparing ingredients for the other dishes they decided on making. 

"They're not always home, sir?" Captain America asks, a confused expression playing on his face, just as he starts peeling the onions.

"The older two live alone, away from the manor. Master Jason stays over until he will have to leave for his work, as do Master Richard." Alfred explains, stepping away from the chopping board to reach for the wok. He beckons for the Falcon, who was bragging about his wrist strength. "Master Bruce prefers Master Tim around, since he  works for the company. Miss Cassandra too, lives away," he says, as Falcon relieves him of his station.

 

"They are capable of living on their own, sirs. There is no need to worry." Alfred says, his back turned to them. "Those mettlesome boys have long proven to keep their person, and others safe. They will be fine." The butler says, as he grabs his knife, and helps the Winter Soldier in peeling potatoes for the casserole. 

 

"All we can do now is hope that none of them will have to come back here hurt." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a snippet from one of my mcu!avengers x batfamily drafts


	6. ratiocination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 6, 2019
> 
> ratiocination /rat-ee-oh-suh-NAY-shun/
> 
> noun 
> 
> 1 : the process of exact thinking : reasoning
> 
> 2 : a reasoned train of thought

Tim's process of ratiocination will depend on his environment. 

 

Usually, when he's in his usual focused funk, he'd be in a dazed state, unaware of his surroundings. His body will move on instinct, but his mind will be shut off from the world; he's on the track of wherever his train of thought will lead him to. Sometimes, Alfred will find him cradling a bowl of juice at the kitchen island, in the middle of the night. One time, Dick finds him dazed, and blank, draped over the bannister on the second floor stairs. 

Damian has half a mind to ignore the idiot, and leave him to his devices. But he couldn't just leave the lobotomized fool break his legs from falling down the stairs, face first in his trance-like state. He wouldn't want his father's and Grayson's attention on him. So he wheels the moron around, and leads him to his room, where instead of opening the door for himself, he slumps against the doorframe, mumbling unintelligent nothings. 

He decides that's the best time to leave. He'd rather not get caught helping Drake.

 

It was both Jason and Cass who find him in that state, hanging out his bedroom window, his feet dangling in the air. His one arm was what's keeping him in place, but from where Jason was perched on the tree nearest the window, he can see his eyes shaking, as if he was coming close to a conclusion. He figures if in this state, he wraps up his musings, he could startle himself and let go of the ledge. 

He switches places with Cass, who taps him on the shoulder, in hopes of rousing him from his thoughts. Tim snaps out of it, looking at Cass with dead shot eyes, then realising where he was. As they had expected, he startles himself, and his other hand slips when he tried grabbing for the ledge.

Jason catches him on the ground, two floors below the window. They fall into a heap on the ground, with Cass jumping down on both of them. Jason groans from under the two, shoving the teen off of him, as he helps Cass back up to her feet. 

 

"Never again, you moron." Jason tells Tim, hitting his on the topside of his head. "Never again."


	7. abstruse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 7, 2019
> 
> abstruse /ub-STROOSS/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> : difficult to comprehend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Broose!!

No matter how up-to-date his gadgets and systems were, sometimes, he just couldn't catch up with the times. 

Alfred doesn't seem all too affected when he receives text messages from the kids encrypted and laden with emojis.

And  _slang._

 

If there's one thing Bruce despised about the modern age, it's their complete dependency on technology. 

Although he would unabashedly admit that he too, and his persona, the Batman relied heavily on gadgets and technology, he still had his skills to back him up.

But now...

 

"What on earth does this even mean?" 

He stares at the screen in front of him, staring at an abstruse string of emojis and phrases he knew could mean a whole other thing. 

Sometimes, really, Timothy would surprise him in the least expected times. 

 

 

> _"OOF Bruce I saw your extra ass from last night's gala LMAO 😜😜😜 that was savage af 🙃🙃🙃🙃 got me dead 😷😷 the lady looked sus, though, I'll look into him for u"_


	8. wiseacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 8, 2019
> 
> wiseacre /WYZE-ay-ker/
> 
> noun 
> 
> : one who pretends to knowledge or cleverness
> 
> : smart aleck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last one

> _"Timothy, are you.. okay?"_

 

Bruce, out of concern —and definitely not of  _confusion_ — calls the teen instead or replying via text. He'd rather not add more to his confusion already.

After two rings, Tim answers his phone with hoarse voice, as if he had just woken up... Even if the text message was just less than an hour ago.

 

> _"Sorry, did I wake you?"_
> 
> **"I just dozed off after sending my message, why? What's wrong?"**
> 
> _"Ah no, everything's fine on my end. It's just... This message you last sent me. I'm a bit confused."_
> 
> **"Wha—? Oh, that. Why, what part didn't you get?"**
> 
> _"If I said the whole thing, would you hold it against me?"_
> 
> **"Of course I would!"**

 

 

Then for almost a minute, Tim breaks into a fit of laughter, before coughing towards the end. 

 

> **"Did you at least try to, ahem, _crack the code?"_**
> 
> _"Well, I did. Of course. It's just..."_
> 
> **"Didn't make any sense?"**
> 
> _"Yes."_
> 
> **"Ahh, Bruce, you old, wiseacre, you."**

 

 

Another laughing fit, only this time, it sounded much fonder than the last one. 

The following minutes, Tim explains the message to Bruce in the best of his skills, in between chuckles. Probably laughing at his own silliness.

Bruce ends the call around midnight, and sends Tim off back to sleep. 

 

The teen bids the elder a good night, and  promises of giving Bruce supplementary "lessons" about modern slang and emoji usage the next time Tim drops by the manor.


	9. prescind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 9, 2019
> 
> prescind /prih-SIND/
> 
> verb 
> 
> 1 : to withdraw one's attention
> 
> 2 : to detach for purposes of thought

Jason had long ago detached himself from the main family, and prescinded from any form of help or affection his so-called adoptive father would extend towards him.

Though there will be times he would still drop by the manor, but not to check on everyone else there, no way, no how.

He'd only drop in to ask Alfred for recipes and to see if he was doing well.

 

Definitely not to keep tabs on the brats, or Cass and the girls, or his dumb old man.


	10. finicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 10, 2019
> 
> finicky /FIN-ih-kee/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> 1 : extremely or excessively particular, exacting, or meticulous in taste or standards
> 
> 2 : requiring much care, precision, or attentive effort

Growing up, Bruce had extremely particular tastes for certain food and beverages, especially coffee.

Working with him at the office, Tim had been unofficially assigned to go on coffee runs for Bruce and himself.

The café across the street had been there since WE tower first opened, and had long been used to whatever concoction Bruce would come up with just for the kick of watching Tim fret over the ridiculousness of it all.

 

"So, what will it be for today, Mr.  _Finicky Odair?"_ Tim grumbles, as he collects his wallet and his coat, ready to stretch his legs and for his daily coffee fix.

"I don't understand that reference, Timothy, but today I'd like for some black coffee and two sugars." Bruce's back is turned towards him, so the teen had no idea if the Boss was trying to pull his leg.

Though, in his experience, Bruce had been infamous for his pure lack of sense of humour. 

 

Tim catches himself before he trips over his own feet at Bruce's instructions.

"Oh, and could you get me one of their croissants? With the chocolate filling, please." Bruce continued, only this time, looking around to face Tim.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

 

Tim leaves the office with a light head, still confused as to what on earth happened that's gotten Bruce to ask for something so simple.

He still brings an umbrella with him, despite the close distance. 

Maybe Bruce's sudden change of heart was an omen for something unexpected to come.


	11. bardolater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 11, 2019
> 
> bardolater /bar-DAH-luh-ter/
> 
> noun
> 
> : a person who idolizes Shakespeare

"I should have seen it coming already, but seeing Jason be the bardolater that he is has truly caught me off guard."

 

"Jason's a  _what?"_ Dick stares at Tim incredulously, as if he had just insulted his own mother.

"For someone of Todd's stature and gruffness, it is suprising that he is a fan of Shakespeare." This time it was Damian who speaks Egyptian... At least to Dick, it was.

"It must have been Alfred's influence on him." Tim nods in agreement, which adds more confusion in Dick's case.

 

"But he's a  _what_ again? I don't know that word, sorry boys." Dick says apologetically.

"Don't worry, Richard. I didn't understand that word, too." Bruce says as he arrives at their table with a tray, heavily laden with fast food.

"Ah, well. Don't think about it too much. Let's just eat so we can pick Jason, Alf, and Cass up after the play," Tim waves a dismissive hand in front of them, as he takes his and Damian's burger from the tray, and slides it towards the pre-teen.

 

"I asked for  _non-_ Jokerized fries, Father." 

 

"Just eat your food, Damian." 


	12. teem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 12, 2019
> 
> teem /TEEM/
> 
> verb 
> 
> 1 : to become filled to overflowing : abound
> 
> 2 : to be present in large quantity

The mansion as of recent had been teeming with teenagers and adults coming and going, for various reasons of their own.

Alfred was alright with it, especially since they all were smart enough to leave their shoes by the doorway. And it always delighted him to cook for more people, than just for himself, Bruce, and the occasional Damian and Tim.

Bruce though, on the other hand, had been more than suspicious, and had noticed some of them snooping around in the dead of the night.

 

Surely, those kids know what they were doing. 

 

And hopefully, it had nothing to do with Bruce's forthcoming birthday.


	13. cacophony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 13, 2019
> 
> cacophony /ka-KAH-fuh-nee/
> 
> noun 
> 
> 1 : harsh or discordant sound : dissonance; specifically : harshness in the sound of words or phrases
> 
> 2 : an incongruous or chaotic mixture

"What on earth is that horrid sound, Drake?!" Damian shouts over the discordant tunes coming from the older teen's room. 

He almost never leaves his room, much less to knock on the incorrigible teen's room to make him stop the dissonance that's been giving him a headache, and has broken his concentration on a painting he's been working on since morning.

He wanted to finish it before sun dowm, so it can dry while he slept in the evening.

 

"Stop knocking already! Ow, that's my face, you brat!" 

The door is opened by Tim in sweats. 

"What the hell is your problem, now?" 

 

"This, this  _horrible_ sound has been breaking my focus! And it's disturbing me from my hobby." Damian tells him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's called  _music,_ you uncultured brat." 

"It's a  _cacophony,_ that's what it is!"

 

Tim sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before he continues. "You're just being insufferable again. This is so sad, Alexa, play  _Despacito."_

 

Down the hallway, distinct tunes come echoing, until it floods down to their floors.

"Damn it, Drake." And with that, Damian turns on his heels and stomps back to his room with a slam of his door.

 

"Tim _one_ , Demon brat _zero."_


	14. heartstring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 14, 2019
> 
> heartstring /HAHRT-string/
> 
> noun 
> 
> : the deepest emotions or affections   
> — usually used in plural

Ever since Cass had started living with them at the manor, she would often avoid coming into contact, or conversing with any of the boys.

Alfred has had experience with dealing with difficult children himself, but his expertise in handling those with emotional baggage. Over time, he's met characters of varying emotional ranges.

Bruce was one of the children he's had to help back up on his own feet.

 

Cass found it peaceful around Alfred, who didn't ask him too many questions, or didn't talk much. Just like her. And when he did, he would only ask for Cass' opinions or preferences. He was patient with her, and she appreciated it greatly.

Especially the treats he would give her whenever he would bake.

Bruce Wayne too, the Batman himself, was doing his best to communicate with her. He gave her picture books which Cass loved so much, and would flip through them before bed. 

 

Cass has shown improvement with her words and vocabulary aftervall those times the boys would alternately drop by to check up on the family, and sometimes they would give her candy, or a picture book, as per Bruce's suggestion.

The boys —though with the exception of Damian— would read to, and with her, pointing to pictures and telling her what they were. She loved spending time with her brothers.

 

That's why it truly pulled at their heartstrings when on Valentine's evening, the family had gathered for dinner. Jason has graced their presence, and Cass is glad they were a complete family tonight.

It was endearing and sweet when Cass comes back from the kitchen with her arms full of small bags of chocolate, which turns out she made with Alfred for dessert. 

It fits the mood and the holiday, too.

 

She hands one to each man, along with a kiss on the cheek as she did so. 

She doesn't forget to give one to Alfred, and then Dick initiates a group hug.

That was the first hug Cass had been enveloped in that gave her a warm feeling in her heart, instead of giving her dread, and a knife to the back.

 

All in all, Cass' first Valentine's Day had been lovely, and it was the start of her favourite family tradition.


	15. apotheosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 15, 2019
> 
> apotheosis /uh-pah-thee-OH-sis/
> 
> noun 
> 
> 1 a : the perfect form or example of something : quintessence
> 
> b : the highest or best part of something : peak
> 
> 2 : elevation to divine status

"Midoriya looking up to All Might has probably reached apotheosis already, so good luck with him, Yagi-san." 

Erasehead Hero, Aizawa Shouta, pats his co-teacher and fellow Pro Hero on the back, just as he coughs nervously.

"You'll do fine. That kid even worships the ground you walk on, or something." The shorter hero adds as an afterthought.

 

"Aizawa-san! The pressure!"Yagi Toshinori, the former Number One Pro Hero All Might, and more synonymous positive adjectives, sags in his seat.

The cab they were in slows to a stop, before they arrive in front of an apartment complex.

"Guess this is where we part, Yagi-san."

 

All Might steps out of the car, but turns towards the car before marching up to meet the student waiting for his arrival.

"Let's grab a drink after this, okay?"

Aizawa-sensei just nods and gives him a thumbs up. "Good luck, Yagi-san."


	16. gibbous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 16, 2019
> 
> gibbous /JIB-us/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> : having a hump : humpbacked

Alfred was busying himself woth folding away the freshly pressed shirts and clothes of the young masters. 

He only stops when he spots a rather gibbous figure of a man hovering by the shadows.

Reaching from under the washing machine, he grabs for the pistol Bruce had insisted he kept there. 

 

Holding it against his chest, he walks amongst the shadows, hoping to catch the stranger off guard. He jumps in front of the figure just as it was about to cross the laundry room.

"Master Jason!"

"Alfred! Shit!"

 

"Language, Master Jason." Alfred sighs in relief. He pushes away the gun aimed at him with his hand, as the young master collects himself, and outs the gun away.

"I thought you were out, Alf. I wasn't expecting you here," he says, replacing the gun in its holster strapped around his thigh.

"Neither had I expected you, sir, to be lurking down here like a seedy character."

 

His comment earns him a snicker, which awfully sounded like it came from the lump underneath the trench coat Jason was wearing, which Alfred had noticed just now.

"Was it just me, or did your hump just giggle, Master Jason?" He points out, which Jason staggers backward as he avoids the elderly man's hand.

"Oh, no! No, that was me! Really!"

 

Jason was sweating buckets under that coat, already.

Without so much as an afterthought, Alfred sighs for what seemed like the nth time this day already. 

"Master Damian, how many times have I told you to not use your brothers as your mules to sneak out."

 

The shout of _"Drat!"_ by two different voices just further backs his accusation.

Damian climbs down from Jason's back, and trudges back up the stairs, defeated.

"Try asking me or Master Bruce if you wish to go on an outing, next time. Just a word of advice."

 

Jason groans in reply, as he too goes back up the stairs, while Alfred goes back to folding his laundry, as he sports a fond smile.


	17. disavow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 17, 2019
> 
> disavow /dis-uh-VOW/
> 
> verb
> 
> 1 : to deny responsibility for
> 
> 2 : to refuse to acknowledge or accept : disclaim

To this day, it still baffles Damian how despite how terrible he was towards his  _unsightly,_ adoptive older siblings, they would still back him up, and stick up with him through thick and thin.

Even back when his mother had just introduced him to his father. The man could have just disavowed whatever his mother was telling him, yet he accepted him into his family with open arms.

And now, despite prefering not to say it to their faces, he is, and will forever be grateful for this estranged, yet oddly functional,  _dys_ functional family for accepting him for who and what he is.

 

And for believing in him, and giving him another chance.

 

(To run, since he could hear Drake from the opposite end of the hallway shriek. He must have roused from his nap already, and discovered Damian's  _gift_ to him.)


	18. prestigious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 18, 2019
> 
> prestigious /preh-STIH-juss/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> : having an illustrious name or reputation : esteemed in general opinion

Growing up, Damian had been raised by the fiercest of warriors and assassins. Along with the best professors to teach him everything there is to know about the world. 

His age hasn't even reached double digits yet, but his knowledge would be enough to earn him a couple doctorate degrees already.

So now that he's started living with his father, he will have to start the next school term enrolled at the most prestigious prep school in all of Gotham city:

 

Gotham Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, and the drowsiness is catching up on me, I apologise. 
> 
> I have a draft about Damian's adventures in Gotham Academy, + his brothers who are off to investigate the underground tunnel system of Gotham city.
> 
> ANYWAY, Happy birthday, Broosey!!


	19. emote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 19, 2019
> 
> emote /ih-MOHT/
> 
> verb 
> 
> : to give expression to emotion especially in acting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday old man Bruce

"At least try and act surprised, Master Bruce. Smile a little and emote, don't leave the boys hanging." 

Alfred pulls Bruce to the side as the boys continue preparing the table.

"I understand that you are, pardon my French,  _too old_ for celebrations and such. But the boys and Miss Cassandra have worked hard to piece together dinner."

 

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose, and spares a glance towards Tim who was telling Jason off that the cutlery were in the wrong places. 

"Of course, Alfred." 

"B! Alf! Table's ready! Cass and Jay and I'll be bringing the food out soon." Dick says, beckoning for them towards the table where Tim and Damian have already taken their places.

 

Dinner turns out to be tossed salad (that was more leafy greens than anything else), microwaved dinosaur chicken nuggets, and mashed potato (that didn't hold back on the salt and pepper), and buttered mixed vegetables. 

For dessert was banana split, carefully prepared by Cass, with the help of Tim to bring them out.

 

Since losing his parents, Bruce had never been fond of birthdays, nor did he ever wish to celebrate his. Alfred though, never forgets to bake him cookies for his special day, and make him his favourite meal.

But now that their family had been growing favorably at an alarming rate, at least on Alfred's end. At least he was able to celebrate children's birthdays still, even if the young Master Bruce had sworn off of them.

And now, these kids are adults and teenagers now. They've come to return the favour, and celebrate the birth of their (adoptive, for some) father's.

 

"Happy birthday, Bruce! Blow out your candles and make a wish." Dick says, slinging an arm around the man.

"I'm not gonna ask how old you are this year, I mean, your  _roots_ are showing!" Jason teases, pointing at Bruce's head, which the man subconsciously covers with his hands.

"Knock it off, Jay. Let the man live!" Tim says, but laughs along.

 

"So he can dye them, I bet?" Damian adds.

"Cover grays?" Was all Cass had said all evening, but still she got more laughs than the jokes Dick told over dinner.

"Hey! Don't be mean to the birthday boy, you guys!" Dick triew to chastise the laughing Bat™ children.

 

Bruce sighs in exasperation, but blows the small candles out. Dick explained it stood for one person each in their family. 

The kids have all forgotten about the cake and had gotten into another squabble about Bruce's graying hairs, and shaving off stubbles.

"I told you so, hadn't I?" Alfred nudges Bruce as he places the cake in front of them, and slices them evenly.

 

"Don't you always, Alf? Don't you always."

 

"Happy birthday, Master Bruce."

"Thank you, Alfred."


	20. obsequious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 20, 2019
> 
> obsequious /ub-SEE-kwee-us/
> 
> adjective
> 
> : marked by or exhibiting a fawning attentiveness

Tim had always been known for being a kind, and polite young man to the public, but pleasing too much makes one  _obsequious_ — so he had to be nice, but not _too_  nice.

The sweet spot in the middle is where he wanted to be, much like Bruce or Dick.

But oftentimes, Tim finds himself tipping over the edge, losing himself completely to his public persona, that he forgets that he too, is a person.

 

Who deserved just as much love and attention that he gave. 


	21. hoopla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 21, 2019
> 
> hoopla /HOO-plah/
> 
> noun
> 
> : excited commotion
> 
> : exaggerated or sensational promotion or publicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dears. i've no words for myself

Casting a sidewards glance towards the group walking behind him, Kusuo can only roll his eyes at the insistence of his classmates on coming over to his house that day. 

_Good grief,_ he thinks to himself, as he continues walking, obviously ignoring the hoopla, and ultimately walks forward without looking back, in hopes he’d drop them somewhere on the way. Still, he was thankful the girls had opted visiting Mera at one of her part-time jobs instead, despite Teruhashi saying no in her head.

 

“Hey, Saiki! How long until we get to your house?” Hairo asks, which was understandable since it’s his first time off from his numerous clubs and charity work. 

“Yeah, this way seems different from the usual route you take,” Kuboyasu points out.

_ Shut up, yankee. _

 

“Are we on our way to get ramen, huh, pal? I knew you want ramen too, I knew I could count on you, partner.” 

_ Not on your life. _

 

The walking seemed longer than his usual route, which was, well,  _ expected,  _ as he was hoping to lead his friends off to somewhere else, so he could teleport himself home, and lock the doors and pull down the curtains. 

_ Oh well. It’s almost time for my show.  _

  
  
  


 

“Huh? Where did Saiki go? Did he get lost?”


	22. minion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 22, 2019
> 
> minion /MIN-yun/
> 
> noun
> 
> : a servile dependent, follower, or underling

 

Teruhashi and her small platoon of minions had circled Saiki.

 

_ Telling Nendou was like telling the entire school. _

 

It wasn’t even supposed to go that way. Rather, he and  _ Shun  _ hadn’t planned on telling  _ any  _ of their friends about their relationship. At least not so soon, since they had just gotten together these past two weeks. Kaidou was just getting used to him and his powers, and people hounding them about said relationship would just add to his worries.

And now, Teruhashi must have heard of the news, and consequently, her  _ Kokomins  _ managed to egg her woes out into the world, and decided to act on their own, and corner him.

 

_ Good grief.  _

 

He’ll have to deal with them before they get to Shun.  _After_ he finishes his coffee jelly.

  
  



	23. chockablock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 23, 2019
> 
> chockablock /CHAH-kuh-blahk/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> : brought close together
> 
> : very full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenses and POVs are awkward and choppy, I'm sorry

The manor would be chockablock with people again tonight, as all of Bruce’s children will come home to have dinner together, in hopes of cheering up a dismal Cass, who told him she missed having more people around. Dick was down to spending time with his siblings no matter the time or day, he was that good of a brother.

Jason called in, saying he’d be a little late, as he was still out on a job. Which Cass said she was still glad he would still make it, regardless of his tardiness.

Tim promises Cass that he would finish his work before dinner, as did Damian, as Alfred had insisted he finished his work sheets  _ before  _ dinner instead of after. With a sigh, he sits at one of the desks in the library, across Tim’s laptop, where he was leaning too close into.

 

“Where are your glasses?” Damian says out loud, not even bothering to look up. Surely, Tim hadn’t looked up, too, just as he was addressed. “Alfred said your eyes would get even worse if you don’t use them when you use the computer.”

 

Over time, he and the elder teen had gotten on amicable terms, much to the joy and relief of their father and grandfather, Alfred. Since they were the only ones who stayed at the manor with Bruce, they got used to each other’s presence, and even had a truce, until they had their long talk, and finally understood where each one stood.

Now, they were able to stay in one room without trying to kill the other in various degrees of homicide. Dick had been all too enthusiastic of their development, while Jason stepped a few back, in fear of how strong their combination would eventually turn out.

 

“I lost them,” Tim says, eyes still focused on his screen.

 

“I think you should rest your eyes until dinner.” Damian says, pencil scritching at the bottom of his work sheet, where he’s doodling Titus and Alfred the cat, in hopes he could get extra points for them. Showing one’s solutions in the answer takes too much time.

“I’ll wake you up until then,” he adds, signing the doodle before he gets up and pushes the teen’s face away from the screen so he could shut the laptop down. “You may head on first to your room, and I can unplug and clean up here.” Damian says, pushing the elder teen out the door. 

 

_ Good grief,  _ he may just a couple years younger than him, yet Damian felt like he was the older brother between the two of them most of the time. The poor, overworked fool couldn’t for the life of him take care of himself, it seemed. 

 

  
Well, Damian had always wanted a  _ little brother,  _ anyway.


	24. sequester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 24, 2019
> 
> sequester /sih-KWESS-ter/
> 
> verb 
> 
> : to seize by authority of a writ

Batman stares at the man standing in front of him with scrunched eyebrows, wondering if the poor boy hit his head somewhere on the way home. But no. There was no malice nor hint of mischief in the other’s voice when he asked him the first time, not even a full minute ago.

 

And now, Bruce was looking at  _ Dick _ with a scrutinizing eye, as the  _ cop  _ pulls out his notepad, probably to jot down tonight's dealings. 

 

“I told you, B. I am quite sequestering the  _ Batmobile!”  _ He says in all seriousness, yet his voice raises a few octaves higher at the last word, stifling back a laugh.

 

“You’re  _ what,  _ again?”

 

  
  
“I’m impounding this vehicle for speeding, and running a red light,  _ sir.”  _


	25. impetus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 25, 2019
> 
> impetus /IM-puh-tus/
> 
> noun 
> 
> : a driving force : incentive, stimulus
> 
> : stimulation or encouragement resulting in increased activity

Dick wasn’t always a slacker, rather he just preferred doing things at his own pace. 

Like, cleaning out the attic, for instance. 

 

If he had known there would be a price to pay if he were to stay at the manor longer than three days, he would have crashed at one of Jason’s safehouses instead. 

 

But,  _ noOoOOo. _

 

Alfred’s cookies and warm meals were impetus enough for him to stagger his way back home to the manner. And now, he’s seated in the middle of the dusty attic of the manor, sniffing at the air as the aroma of freshly baked cookies wafts from the kitchen to  _ all the rooms  _ of the manor. 

He recalls Alfred telling him he could get as many cookies as he wanted if he made enough progress in the spring cleaning, so he shook his head clear of distractions, or chunky chocolate chip cookies and cold milk, and started sorting through the box nearest him.

  
  



	26. avuncular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 26, 2019
> 
> avuncular /uh-VUNK-yuh-ler/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> : suggestive of an uncle especially in kindliness or geniality
> 
> : of or relating to an uncle

Amongst the unofficially adopted Batkids, they had all agreed that the Batman was their avuncular, employer, always there for them, despite not being of any relation to them, regardless of lineage or paperwork.

And they were glad that he hadn’t insisted on taking them in into his already rambunctious family. Steph and Duke had turned him down almost immediately after he had even just mentioned it to them.

Even Harper and her younger brother, Cullen, chose to stay out of the slightly  _ unhinged  _ family of vigilantes, knowing full well how much the boys had fought against each other on literally anything and everything under the sun...or the  _ moon,  _ since they always worked in the night, blending in with the shadows--

 

Save for  _ Robin, _ but even just mentioning his costume would start another  _ strife  _ between the two Bat boys when they were supposed to be  _ putting a stop to one, not engage each other. _

  
  


_ ‘Thank goodness I’m not part of that!’  _ was the collective thought of Bluebird, Spoiler, and The Signal that evening.

  
  



	27. grift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 27, 2019
> 
> grift /GRIFT/
> 
> verb 
> 
> : to obtain (money) illicitly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these took so long, but sit back and wait for tons of updates today

_ “Have you really sunk so low, that you’ve resulted to grifting just to get by?” _

 

Jason stops in his tracks, slowly turning around to find Damian in a large shirt that Jason noticed was one of his old ones that he left back at the manor for when he decides to stay the night, and a pair of striped pyjama pants that seemed to swallow his feet. 

He was on his own  _ covert  _ mission to acquire money from Bruce, that he  _ definitely asked for,  _ and not something he would just  _ pilfer.  _ At least not in plain sight. 

And he’s already gotten the ‘Go’ signal from the old man, who was off-world at the moment on a League mission, earlier in the day, telling him he can get the card he’s reserved for Jason whenever he can drop by the manor.

 

Of course, this borderline grandiose gesture was enough to sweep Jason off his feet, but he’d rather jump into the nearest open grave than admit that to his old man’s face.

Now, the issue at hand was  _ how  _ does he explain to the half-asleep demon brat that he was only taking what Bruce had kept for  _ him?  _

It was a nerve-wracking couple of minutes that went by, with Jason frozen in his tracks, caught red-handed, as he flips open Bruce’s card wallet. He’s already found a black on with his name on it, so he takes it, mindful that he shows the kid he’s only taking what he came for.

 

He even points out the name on the card, at which the boy only yawns at, eyes squinting in the dimly-lit study. 

“Isn’t it way past your bedtime? Why are you up?” Jason casually asks, playing the Big Brother card.

 

“I  _ was  _ asleep, until your poorly executed heist woke me up.” Another yawn follows Damian’s answer, this time he brings up a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

 

“Next time you need something, just  _ knock,  _ or text either me or Timothy so we can open the door and get you what you need. Don’t just go sneaking in like a burglar.” Damian tells him, and suddenly Jason feels the years catching up on him.

“I almost alerted the security system, you wouldn’t be able to walk out unscathed,” he finishes, turning around to exit the study. 

  
  


“Don’t forget to turn the lights off and lock the doors when you leave. I’m going back to bed, visit us sometimes, Todd.” Another yawn, before Damian’s voice sounds more distant. “I might just start calling you by your name, too.” And then he was gone.

Jason pockets the card, and chuckles to himself as he turns the lamp off, and locks the door just as he steps out the room. He pulls the door shut, and walks down the hallway, back to the main entrance. 

  
  


 

“They grow up so fast,” was Jason’s parting words, stepping out the manor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really a guilty pleasure of mine writing Damian as all grown up, and grown out of the petty sibling rivalry. 
> 
> P.S. 'security system' = Ace and Titus (mostly Titus, because Ace is an old dog already )but we still love him))


	28. billion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 28, 2019
> 
> billion /BILL-yun/
> 
> noun 
> 
> : a very large number

Tim was clutching at his belly, doubled-over himself, laughing those high-pitched whines he does when he’s actually laughing, not the sarcastic snort or the annoying ‘HA. HA.’ he does when he doesn’t give two shits.

Dick was trying to steady his shaking hand that’s holding up his phone, recording the whole spectacle before his eyes. Ah, correction: he was  _ livestreaming  _ the whole thing.

Damian was trying his best to hide his own chuckles from behind his book, Jason’s copy of the ‘Canon of Sherlock Holmes’ he borrowed for the week. Jason only let people borrow books from his collection if by the end of the week, they’d have prepared a book report on whichever novel or reference book they took.

 

Speaking of Jason, he was perched on the back of the sofa, wearing one of the plastic Batman masks one can find in practically any leading supermarket or major shopping malls. He was doing impressions of Bale-man, which seemed to irk Bruce.

The old man was at his wits ends, ignoring the random, but hilarious statements Jason was saying in his baritone that he made as gratingly deep as he can; petty attempts at copying the actor’s diction.

But at least he’s got the accent right…

 

_ “You’re not my dad, ugly ass fucking noodle head.” _

 

Dick wasn’t as up to date to vines and memes as Tim and Damian were. The youngest of the brood only recently got into it after he got annoyed that one time Jon and Colin were over at the manor, and they were talking to Tim in  _ Vine,  _ which was, regrettably, Damian’s worst language.

 

“I swear to  _ god,  _ Jason, I will pay you a million dollars, just  _ stop. Please.”  _ Bruce whines from the other end of the couch, where he was  _ trying  _ to ignore his sons, and continue reading a business newspaper.

 

“Make it a billion, and then we’ll talk.  _ XOXO gossip girl.”  _ Then Jason gives Bruce a Z-snap, eliciting another round of guffaws and wheezing laughs from the other boys. 

 

Still, Bruce was glad his boys were getting along, even if it were at the expense of his own sanity.

 

 

  
(Okay, maybe he wasn’t all  _ too glad  _ once Jason started singing Despacito at the top of his Bale-man impressions lungs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the end of FEBRUARY 2019, and onwards to MARCH!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and keeping up with my snail-pace


End file.
